Tina
Description *Age: 15 *Height: 5'5" *Type: Death Scythe *Human Appearance: Straight from the south, this gal is the picture of a cowgirl. She has long sun-bleached hair that she usually keeps in a braid, tan skin, sea-green eyes, and an athletic build from years of working on a farm and the need to keep in shape thanks to the war in her homeworld that she is a part in. She typically wears blue jeans, a tank top - sometimes with a plaid button-up over that - and a black leather jacket, and of course boots. She is NEVER without her black cowboy hat. Thanks to becoming a death scythe, she now has tattoos outlining her forehead and temples, and they are also on her sides; they are tribal-type markings, and while she typically hates tattoos these seem to suit her. She is never far from her partner, Enock. *Scythe Appearance: As a scythe, she has a long, black metal handle, and the markings that are on her sides in her human form are etched on the length of the staff, but in white. She has three blades on the same side, the top being the longest, the one below that being narrower and shorter, and the third proportionally smaller than the second. The markings that are on her face are etched along the length of the blades. Whenever she and her partner use a technique called 'Soul Resonance', identical blades appear on the other side of the staff. Biography Tina never talks much about her life when she was younger. Her mother was on pills most of the time, leaving her alcoholic father to do as he pleased, which usually consisted of beating the girl until she blacked out. So she ran away from home when she was nine. She lived on her own for about a year, sleeping wherever she could and eating whatever she managed to steal or get by begging, until she was found by Enock's family. They took her in, and when they discovered she was a weapon they enrolled her into Death Academy. There, she partnered with Enock, the two working together to eventually become a Death Scythe and Meister, the hand of Death to rid the world of Keishin souls. They appeared in the clearing quite by accident as a result of using Soul Resonance during a battle, accidentally cutting a rift through reality and getting thrown into the nexus. Stranded, the only way they could communicate with the academy was by sending a message tied to her horse - Joline. Unfortunately, the reply from the academy told them that they were unable to pinpoint the location of the two, so they were stranded for a while. When one of the residents - Rachel - was possessed by a dark spirit, the weapon and meister immediately made themselves available to help the girl. They had to pull the souls of the spirit and the girl apart, and Tina devoured the evil one. This was the 100th soul she needed to complete the task of becoming a death scythe, and as a result their mission to become the ideal weapon for Lord Death was complete. Category:Muir's Category:Characters